dragonboosterfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 31: No Paynn, No Gain
Episode 31 No Paynn, No Gain No Paynn, No Gain begins with Word Paynn telling how the Shadow Booster has become 'A thorn in my side' and saying how one petal of a dragon bane flower can turn hundreds into zombies. The scene ends with Word laughing maniacly about his plan to create chaos and another dragon-human war. Next scene has Artha Penn, and Kitt Wonn talking about the Heart of the Dragon Academy race; a survivor race with the last one standing winning. Parmon Sean comes in with level 7 green ramming gear and trips over Lance's toy dragon. Parmon is scared of a dragoslug and wants someone to kill it, but Kitt picks it up and exaplains how it helps the environment, then sets it outside the tent. The next scene opens with Race Marshall Budge welcoming Sentrus, then introducing the race. Half of the racers go one way around the track, and the other half the other way. Now we go over to the Penn Stables tent, where we find Word sneaking the pod containing the petal of the dangerous flower into the tent. Back to the track, where the half going one way, Kitt, Artha and Moordryd, are split up on three separate runways. Parm warns Artha to use his green ramming gear because of two other dragons heading towards the same intersection. These two riders turn out to be Pyyrah on Phorjj and Phistus on his dragon. With Sentrus watching, Beau mags Artha to Phistus to deflect the metal ball dicharged by his ramming gear, then to go hand-to-hand with the big man. Artha jumps out of the way of Phistus's swinging hammer, which smashes the big man's dragon in the face, making them crash into Pyyrah. This impresses the Academy scout. Moordryd, Wulph and Kitt are meeting head on. Kitt and Wulph flick out their mag-staffs and prepare for impact. Moordryd cheats by doing a mag jump out of the carnage, making the two other racers crash and lose. Now only Artha and Moordryd are left. We return to Word, who now attaches the pod as a parting 'present'. Artha is still racing, however, Beau's mag levels are severely depleted. Moordryd and Artha are going to meet head on, the former sped on by red thruster gear. They're both magged way into the air, but now Artha has an idea. He tells Beau to eject the green ramming gear way above their heads, then speed up to just fly past Moordryd. The ramming gear comes down and hits Moordryd on the head, taking him out of the race and making Artha the winner. In their tent when the race is over, Parm is arguing with Artha how 'ramming gear wasn't designed for that', but Artha is otherwise congratulated by his quick thinking. Word presses the button to detonate the pod, but it malfunctions and doesn't go off. The four crew-mates leave the tent for Word to go and investigate. Parm goes back to get his palm computer and finds Word holding the pod when it goes off, turning him into a rabid zombie. Just as Word is about to kill Parm, Word faints and Artha and the rest come to see why Parm is screaming. They find that Word is in 'a deep, deep trace'. Artha, of all people, resolves to help Word, but they know that finding the cure is only possible by sneaking into the Academy to find the cure. Doing so might get them kicked out of the rest of the Academy standings, but they have Rivit to help them avoid traps. Now we go and see Moordryd, who is told by Armageddon that Word has 'fallen victim to one of his own traps'. Armageddon tries to persuade Moordryd that Word being 'incapacitated' would be a good thing, but Moordryd isn't swayed, and also resolves to find the cure by following the 'stable brats' and getting them caught. The Penn Stables people meet Rivit while looking out over the Academy. Rivit gives them a wristband that will show them the traps and disarm them. Parm sets up some white rapple gear so they can slide in, using their mag-staffs as the sliders. Moordryd is watching from above. They get safely into the academy, dis arm enough traps to get into the library, both Kitt and Artha give their respects to their Boosters (this is one reason fans think Kitt will be the Fire Booster), and find the book showing them the cure. Only now does Moordryd trigger an alarm. However, Sentrus finds them and pardons them, knowing that their intentions are good. Moordryd is mad that they're let without punishment, saying 'He's MY father and I want to save him!'. The 'stable brats' go out to the Wastelands of Loan to find the cure for the Dragon's Bane poisoning, are attacked by the Shadow Booster, Artha turns into the Dragon Booster and attacks back. They two engage in mag-claw combat, but are attacked by hydrags. The Shadow Booster leaves the Dragon Booster to be finished by the hydrags, but the latter finds out that the hydrags are friends of the Dragon of Legend, and once they find Kitt, Parm and Lance, are led to the Star Flowers. The juice of the Star Flower is given to Word, and before he completely wakes up, he's taken back to his citadel. When he does finally wake up, Moordryd takes credit for the cure. ---- Category:Episodes